Post Box Love
by sheltie
Summary: Jeri gets a love letter in the mail. Who could it be from?


**Post Box Love**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon_

**A/N: my second Henry/Jeri story with a hint of Rukato sprinkled in.**

Jeri Katou panted as she got to her postbox in her apartment building. She had just gotten back from classes. It had been years since the Digimon adventures she had in her youth and now she was in college along the rest of the tamers. She opened her box and pulled what was in there and then closed it. She went upstairs to her place and unlocked the door. She dropped the mail on the counter then headed to her room to change. Once she came back wearing some more comfortable clothes. She grabbed a drink from the fridge and grabbed the mail and sat down at the table.

'_Bill, magazine, sweepstakes junk, bill, an invitation to Takato's birthday, bill, love letter. Wait love letter?'_

Jeri held in her hand a letter written in beautiful calligraphy. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew it was a love letter. Her hand trembled as she opened it.

_My dearest Jeri,_

_Words can't do justice to how I feel about you. There are days when all I want to do is confess my undying love to you. But my fear holds me back. When I see you smile it brightens my whole day up. Every time I see you I can feel my heart beat wildly in my chest. I can feel my palms sweat and I feel like I can't breathe. The things you do to me drive me insane and I can't wait until I feel it again. What I feel for you is more than I've ever felt for anyone before. It's like a fire deep inside has begun and I can only stand by and watch it burn._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Jeri had to read the letter over and over just to make sure she wasn't dreaming of this. She even pinched herself.

"Okay Jeri, who do you think it is?" she asked herself

But she couldn't think of anyone that stood out. She saw a lot of people, but only a few she knew well, mostly her friends. And she knew that none of them have a crush on her. Well, she knew that Takato used to, but that was when they were younger and that was just a crush. But this sounded like more than a crush. This made her cheeks redden.

"A secret admirer, huh? You have any suspects yet?"

Jeri shook her head. She was sitting on her couch with one of her good friends, Rika Nonaka sitting in a nearby chair.

"No I don't, and that's what's bothering" she said frowning

"Come on, there has got to be someone that springs to mind" Rika said

"I wish there was, but no one comes to mind" Jeri said frowning

"What about Takato's cousin Kai, I think he was making eyes at you that summer picnic we had" Rika said

"I don't think it is him. Since it has been a year since that summer picnic and I haven't seen him since then" Jeri said

"Okay, what about pretty boy?" Rika suggested

Jeri knew that it was Ryo she was talking about.

"No way, anyways, Ryo doesn't strike me as the romantic type" Jeri said

Rika snorted, "you got that right. Pretty boy is too stuck up for that kind of thing."

Jeri sighed, even after all these years Rika still didn't like Ryo that much.

"Well I would suggest Kenta or Kazu, but they are both too idiotic to think of something like that, let alone write it" Rika said

"See, I have no other suspects" Jeri said in a frustrating tone

"Well I would suggest goggles, but we both know that he doesn't like you like that anymore" Rika said

Jeri just nodded.

"What about Henry?" Rika asked

"Henry?" Jeri questioned

"Yeah, we've ruled out everyone else so that leaves Henry" Rika said 

"Henry, he doesn't seem like a guy who'd write this" Jeri said waving the letter

"Come on Jeri, Henry may not be as emotional as gogglehead is, but does have a soft side" Rika said

"I know, but I still don't see Henry writing this" Jeri said

Rika just shrugged.

"So how's your life been going, Rika?" Jeri asked wanting to change the topic

"Oh fine, it's great to finally away from home and living on my own" Rika said

Like Jeri, Rika lived on her own. Henry and Takato lived together as did Kenta and Kazu. As for Ryo, no one knew where he lived and he just popped in and out their lives from time to time.

"Yeah, but don't you get lonely?" Jeri asked

"No, goggles and brainiac live close by" Rika said

Jeri just nodded. It was a known fact between the tamers that when Takato and Henry found a place that Rika immediately looked for a place nearby them. Out of all the tamers those three were the original ones. Rika, Takato and Henry had a bond between them that none of the other tamers could break or top. So no one said a thing when Rika told everyone that her new place was just a few blocks away from Takato and Henry's.

"So you go over there a lot and bug them?" Jeri asked curiously

"Sometimes" Rika said

Jeri just nodded

"Well I better get going, Takato invited me over for a meal and I don't say no to free food" Rika said

Jeri smiled, "alright, enjoy yourself."

Jeri sat at her desk tapping her pencil. She should be listening to her professor, but her mind was on the letter she had gotten. It was bugging her that she had no clue who this person was. She then looked around the room looking at all the guys in her class wondering if it was one of them, but she doubt it. She heard the bell ring breaking her from her thinking. She left the classroom and headed to the meeting spot that she and her friends decided on early in their first year. She got there early and sat down.

"I swear, that girl was checking me out?"

"No, she wasn't"

Jeri knew those two were. It was Kenta and Kazu.

"Hey you two" Jeri greeted

"Hey Jeri" the two greeted back before going back to their argument

Jeri just rolled her eyes. It seemed like everyday they had something new to argue about. Well, not something new, just something to argue about. She turned and saw Henry, Takato, and Rika walking towards her and smiled. Even after all these years the three of them still stuck together. Maybe it was a force of habit due to being in a lot of dangerous situations. You never saw one of them alone really, it was usually two of them or all three.

"Hey Jeri" Takato greeted with a smile

"Hi Takato, Henry, Rika" Jeri said

The trio of tamers sat down.

"What are they arguing about?" Henry asked

"Who cares" Rika said

They sat down with Henry sitting next to Jeri and Takato next to Henry with Rika on Takato's other side.

"So how are classes going?" Takato asked

"They're going fine" Jeri said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear

"What about your secret admirer?" Takato asked

Jeri blushed, "Rika told you about that?"

"Yeah, you can't believe how easy it is to bribe her" Takato said chuckling

Rika glared at Takato and clipped him on the ear. Takato didn't look perturbed at the action.

"So, about your admirer?" Takato asked

"There's nothing to tell really, just a letter. No signature" Jeri said

"Did you recognize who wrote it?" Takato asked

Jeri shook her head.

"No, and it is annoying me. In class today I looked at all the guys that were in there" she said

"And?" Takato asked

"None of them looked like they'd be the one" Jeri said frowning

"Come on, there has to be more than that. Do you have the letter on you?" Takato asked

Jeri nodded and she took the letter out and handed it to Takato. He read it and smiled a bit.

"Nice" he commented

"Yeah, but I have no idea who it is from" Jeri said

Takato tilted his head to the side and glanced at Henry, who was looking at the letter with interest. This got the once goggle wearing boy thinking. He knew Henry had a crush on Jeri.

"I think I can help you" Takato said

Jeri looked up.

"You can?" she asked

"Yeah, I think I know who it is" Takato said

Henry shot Takato a glare, which the brown-haired boy ignored.

"Who is it?" Jeri asked

Takato just smiled and leaned back.

"Takato, tell me" Jeri said

Takato just kept grinning, but said another word. This annoyed Jeri a lot. Rika rolled her eyes and sighed.

Jeri was now frustrated. It had been almost a week since the letter and she had no clue who wrote it. It drove her insane that Takato would just grin at her everyday with that 'I know who it is' look. She wanted to shove him into the fountain that was there meeting spot. She actually did, but that only made him laugh as he climbed out. Luckily she had other things to think about. Takato's birthday was coming up and that meant she had get him a gift. But the way he was acting recently she wanted to sock Takato in the mouth instead of giving something nice. But she did the latter.

Jeri sighed as she got herself ready. It was the day of Takato's birthday party and she was walking to his apartment. She wanted to get there early so she could help set things up. Kenta and Kazu were supposed to distract Takato while the others set up the apartment for the party.

"Hello, I'm here" Jeri called as she entered the apartment

"Hey Jeri, glad you could make it. Terriermon is tangled up in the streamers," Henry said

In the background you could hear the long-eared Digimon cussing.

Henry was able have Terriermon with him, but sadly the apartment complex had a problem with having Guilmon in the building so the red-dino stayed with Takato's parents. Though the red-dino was sad, that also meant he was a lot closer to the bread, which was a great joy to the bread-eating fiend.

Rika came out of a room shaking her head and muttering to herself.

"Hey Rika" Jeri greeted

"Hi Jeri" Rika said

"Is something wrong?" Jeri asked

Rika shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Come on, we better get the rest of this together. Takato will be here soon," she said

Jeri nodded and placed her present on the table next to the others. She then got to work helping. Her job was the food mainly. Since Rika didn't want to be associated with anything with the kitchen and Henry was trying to untangle his partner from the streamers.

"Terriermon, stop struggling" Henry said

"Just get me out of this stuff Henry" Terriermon demanded

Henry shook his head as he pulled off the streamers.

"Take it easy, I'll get you out" he said

Terriermon just kept struggling, which made him even more entangled with the party streamers.

Jeri giggled at the scene then got to work. She prepared all the food and drinks with Rika coming in and out to ferry stuff. Henry finally got Terriermon untangled from the streamers and was putting them up. Things were going fine until they heard arguing and they knew Kenta and Kazu were coming with Takato.

"They're early" Henry said looking at his D-Arc

"Knowing them, they goofed up" Rika muttered

"Well, we're almost finished anyway so let them come" Jeri said drying her hands

The arguing got louder and when the got through the door the three saw that Kenta and Kazu shoving each other. Behind them was Takato, who looked tired.

"Are you alright Takato?" Jeri asked

"Yeah, but you try keep these two from arguing for a day" Takato said

Jeri turned and saw that Henry had split them apart and had them sit on a chair away from the other.

"I don't think I could," she said

"Yeah, so what's going on?" Takato asked as took a look at the apartment

"Um, happy birthday Takato" Jeri said with a smile

"Thanks guys" Takato said smiling

This began the party and everyone enjoyed themselves, even Kenta and Kazu seemed to forget whatever they were arguing about. Takato got some great gifts from his friends. But Jeri noticed that there weren't many presents on the table. There were ones from Kenta, Kazu, Ryo, Takato's parents, her parents, Henry's parents, and Guilmon. But not one from Rika or Henry. This puzzled her, but thought they had to be a good reason.

They were enjoying cake when Jeri noticed Takato nudge Henry in the ribs. Henry sighed and nodded.

"Um, Jeri, could we talk for a minute in private?" Henry asked nervously

Jeri nodded and set her piece of cake down.

They headed out to the little patio that Takato and Henry had on their apartment. Once out there Jeri waited for Henry to speak.

"Um, you know the letter you got?" Henry asked

"Yes" Jeri said

"Um, well, I wrote it" Henry said

Jeri was shocked; she never thought Henry would write such a thing to her.

"You wrote it?" she said

Henry nodded

"Why?" Jeri asked

"I, well, I've had a crush on you since we were kids" Henry said

Jeri was shocked, she never suspect that Henry liked her like that when they were younger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked

"Because Takato liked you too and I didn't want to get in the middle of that. Plus I was a bit scared. I never liked a girl before" Henry said

Jeri smiled softly at Henry.

"So why now?" she asked

"Takato found out and he made do something about it. He then told that I had to tell you today and that would be my birthday present to him," Henry said

"Well, we best not disappoint him" Jeri said

Henry was confused, but before he could say a thing Jeri got on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips leaving Henry bright red.enry

Jeri giggled

"It would work better if you kiss me back," she said

Henry blinked and smiled sheepishly.

Jeri moved in again and this time Henry responded and they shared their first kiss with each other. A big whoop broke their kiss and they turned to find the others watching them. Henry looked flustered and Jeri was embarrassed that she hid her face in Henry's chest.

"That was great Henry, and I have it all on tape" Terriermon said

"Terriermon" Henry chided

"What, it will be a great thing to show off to your kids" Terriermon said

This made both Henry and Jeri blush madly.

"Renamon, hey, what are doing with that" Terriermon exclaimed

Henry and Jeri watched as the kitsune snatched the camcorder out of the big-eared dog's paw and disappeared.

"Hey, that was my only copy" Terriermon shouted

Renamon appeared next to the couple and gave them the camcorder.

"Here you are," she said

"Thanks Renamon" Henry said

Renamon nodded and disappeared again.

The rest of the party went well and Henry and Jeri seemed to enjoy their newfound relationship. Jeri also noticed how close Rika was to a certain gogglehead and smiled.

_I wonder what's going on there_ she thought

**End**

**A/N: that's the end of my second Henry/Jeri story. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
